Kiss Me
by PrincessxThexRipper
Summary: Takeshi is in love with his father's much older friend, will he learn his lessons?- Rated M for lemony goodness. Warning: Pedophelia/shota TYL!Gokudera X Yamamoto


_Kiss me, Hayato. Just kiss me, astound me._

These thoughts were those in the mind of Takeshi Yamamoto. The man was much older than he was, but he didn't care, even if he could help it, which he couldn't. The arms of his father's friend circled around him. He was almost as tall as Gokudera-san, but not quite there.

"Hey shorty." The twenty four year old man ruffled his hair playfully.

"Maa, I'm catching up, Hayato-san!" He laughed, gazing up into his teal eyes.

He scoffed in reply, "You wish."

Takeshi grinned and again buried his face into the man's chest, inhaling his scent. Hayato smelled like Italy; spice and wine, with the faint accent of cigarettes. All too soon, Hayato pulled away ad went into the kitchen to find Tsuyoshi, the baseball idol trailing behind.

"Yo, Hayato-kun, grab yourself a beer from the fridge." Tsuyoshi grinned.

Hayato nodded and opened the fridge, digging through it for the beers. No one noticed how the Takeshi's eyes were glued to the man's ass as it swayed. He was a fourteen year old boy, he couldn't exactly _control_ his reaction to this wonderful sight. Yes, the school's baseball star played for the other team, he liked guys. Hayato's hips moved from side to side dutifully, as if he was _trying_ to get this reaction out of him. The raven haired boy fidgeted and squirmed in his seat. _Finally_, Hayato finished in the refrigerator and sat beside his father, popping the lid off of the beer.

Takeshi sat, closing his eyes to eliminate the thoughts he was having. He let himself relax, and waited for his _problem_ to go away. When it was gone he got up and got an ice-cream bar from the freezer. Revenge is a dish, best served cold.

Hayato sat at the table and popped the top off of beer, eyes falling on the fourteen year old boy sitting in front of him. He'd never liked kids, but this boy was good looking. Black hair, big, brown eyes, tall, muscled; the boy way gorgeous, and had been in love with him since they met. Hayato knew this because every time Hayato had announced he would be coming over, the beer was on the bottom shelf of the refrigerator, but when he would just drop in, it would be where Tsuyoshi normally put it, on the top. The boy was currently, eating an ice cream bar, licking diligently at the frozen treat. He nearly choked on his bear when Takeshi slowly drug his tongue from the bottom of the bar to the top. The damned kid was teasing him.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it, Take, keep Hayato company."

_Two can play at that game._ Hayato thought, getting up to sit beside the boy.

"Hayato-san?" Takeshi asked, an innocent look on his face.

"Hey Take-kun, can I taste some?" he asked, closing his eyes and smiling.

"S-sure." The baseball idol stuttered out. His face flushed crimson as the twenty four year old leant over and licked his ice-cream, following the exact path with his tongue that Takeshi had used before. The hot feeling that was spreading throughout his body intensified when Hayato's eyes met his, and he licked his lips. "Ha..Hayato..s-san?"

"Tch, something wrong?" A smirk adorned the silveret's face.

"I…ie…" His word was barely a whisper. _Please… you're basically screaming it. Kiss me! Kiss me!_

"Alright then." _Kid… you know what I want…? For you to kiss me, close the distance._

"So… was it good?" Takeshi grew enough strength to start playing back. He licked his lips and took a long lick of the ice-cream.

"Quite. But I think _you_ should enjoy it." The silver haired man took another lick and moved back to his seat, purposefully leaning forward and brushing his lips against Takeshi's neck in the process. _That'll teach the brat to tease a grown man._

Tsuyoshi stopped into the kitchen to inform Hayato and Takeshi that he'd have to go out for an hour or two. _Perfect, just perfect… how will I survive this?_ The baseball star new he was in for it.

Hayato heard the door close and put his elbows on the table, tucking his wrist beneath his chin and running his other hand through his hair, staring intently at the boy. "Hey, Takeshi?"

"Y-yes?"

"Did you know I moved into a place nearby?" The sea green eyed man gave the baseball star a heated stare.

"N… no I didn't. That's g-great.." _Yeah, great, so now he can tease me more…_

"Isn't it?" The smirk returned to Hayato's face. _Maybe next time I can bend you-_

Hayato's thoughts were interrupted by Takeshi's voice, "What's going on exactly?"

This shocked the man, he hadn't expected that. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You… with the fridge… and licking my ice-cream… and brushing your lips along my neck like that…"

"What about you with the beer, and the seductively licking the ice-cream?" Hayato replied, the smirk still there. Takeshi got up and sat beside him, scooting the chair close. Hayato looked over at the boy, their faces inches apart. "I could get in a lot of trouble for this, kid."

"You don't care."

"How do you know that?" Hayato raised a brow.

"I know you're in the mafia, and you don't care about breaking rules." Takeshi leaned a bit closer.

"Yeah, you've got that right."

"Kiss me."

"Gladly." Hayato closed the short distance, pressing their lips together. Immediately, Takeshi's hands went to the man's silver locks, intertwining his long slender fingers in them. Hayato slid his hands down to the boy's waist, biting softly on his lip. Takeshi moaned into his mouth, giving Hayato the chance to slip his tongue into the baseball star's mouth. He explored the inexperienced boys tongue, feeling it's awkward movements. The older man pulled away. "Follow my movements." Hayato leant in and kissed him again, this time in an teaching manner. Takeshi eventually got the hang of it, this time sliding his hands down the man's chest. _He's getting it._ Hayato bit on his lip again, looking for another moan. He got what he wanted, Takeshi moaned softly, once again giving the twenty four year old access to sweep his tongue against the raven haired boy's.

"Hayato," the boy mewled softly, melting into him.

Hayato pulled away and looked at him, "Lesson one; Kissing." The silveret smirked and leaned in again. He hoped Tsuyoshi got caught up doing something, because he wasn't sure an hour would be long enough.

**This is chapter one of Kiss Me! My TYL!59 X 80 multi chapter~ Reviews are appreciated, hope you liked it!**

**PrincessXTheXRipper**


End file.
